Love Charm
by Shercode
Summary: Castiel gets hit by a love charm. How will he manage. Rated M just to be safe. Reviews much appreciated!


"Oh, mighty Castiel get in here!"

Dean opened his eyes to look around, but Castiel was nowhere to be seen, so he tried again.

" We need your help Cas! Drag your feathery ass down here! It cant be so hard!"

Sam sighed to Deans bad behaviour but knew Cas would just ignore his calls.

There could be heard a flapping of wings and a gruffy voice of Castiels.

"I am here, what is your concern?"

"Oh, hey! That was quick."

Dean muttered awkwardly backing from Castiel, who seemingly didn`t know what personal space meant. Dean had blush high on his cheeks.

"As I said, we need your help."

Dean said fiddling with something in his hands.

"Could you read this, or do you what is it?"

Dean asked giving an old piece of paper to Castiel, who read it obediently out loud.

"I think it is just harmless love charm. It promises to get your loved one to be honest for as long as needed. However I don`t believe it works. Even spells can get old, and I do not sense any magic from this piece of paper."

Castiel tilted his head little to the side, worried.

"Are you feeling okay Dean?"

He asked from Dean who was watching him oddly.

"Yeah, just... is it normal that I can see your wings?"

"what!"

Cas looked horrified for a moment, then his expression went blank.

"Is this the thing you call humor?"

Sam watched as Deans fingers started to reach where Castiels wings might be if they could be seen.

"If I know Dean enough I`d say he is not joking at the moment."

Sam said watching Deans eyes that were full of something he couldn`t quite put his finger on. The atmosphere of the room seemed too sour to Sam to handle, so he decided to do something out of that room.

"I don`t know to which one of you two the spell hit, but I surely don`t want to be here finding it out. I am going to the local library and do some research."

At that Dean and Castiel both blushed furiously.

"Yeah you go Sam, I want to watch Deans beautiful green eyes for the rest of the day anyway. "

Castiels blue eyes were now big, and his expression was questioning what was happening to him.

"Well now we know to which one of you the spell hit."

Sam said trying hard not to laugh. If he would laugh at that comment, Dean would probably skin him slowly. This was however very amusing, maybe now Deans big denial could be broken.

"Um... thanks Cas."

Dean said a bit breathless. When he finally broke the eye contact with Castiel he declared quickly.

" We are coming to the library with you Sammy. No excuses."

He really didn`t want to be left alone with a love sick angel. His expression did not chance the slightest even when Castiel started to lean into him, so close that their noses were touching. Dean seemed to enjoy about it, even if he wouldn`t never admit it. You could know that things were bad if Dean wanted to do research.

"Okay lets go!"

Sam yelped opening the door behind him trying to get the attention of the other two.

The ride to library was very disconcerting with Castiel sitting in the back seat, hugging Dean who luckily had gave Sam the opportunity to ride. Castiel really seemed to be more affectionate being than anyone would have guessed. he was practically all the time like glued to Deans side. Not that it would be something new, but now he was trying to hold hands. When Dean finally realized that he would not be left alone he started to hold hands with Cas. At that the angels face lit up like like a sun. It startled the Winchesters, they had never seen the angel so happy. Dean promised to get that heart melting smile more often out of the angel, even if it meant little endearments.

The first real problem arrived just, when some guy tried pick- up lines on Castiel. In Deans opinion the man was quite attractive, if little slippery. He however didn`t gain the angels attention .

"Hey shy fella! Did it hurt?"

Castiel seemed very confused.

"Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven?"

The slippery guy said wiggling his eyebrows at the same time suggestively. He apparently thought that to be the perfect pick-up, but Castiel tensed and almost flew from the chair he was sitting on.

"Yes it did hurt. A lot."

Cas said stiffly standing up. As the man began to watch Cas oddly, he decided to be glued to Deans side for the next hour.

"Dean..."

Cas tried to get his attention with tugging his jackets sleeve.

"Dean..."

Dean thought that was quite cute, so he let it continue for a moment before finally "noticing" Cas. As he finally turned to look at him he saw big pleading eyes.

"That man knew who I am, and that I have fell from heaven."

Cas ranted with a feverish voice, wings tightly against his body like preparing to fight.

"No need to worry, that was just a pick-up line."

Dean whispered to Cas with his most soothing voice, trying not to wake attention.

"Oh, right of course, sorry... "

Castiels eyebrows scrunched up together like he would be deep in thought.

"You don`t know what pick-up line means, do you?"

Cas glanced Dean quickly before answering.

"No I do not."

Dean couldn`t help a chuckle at Castiels expression.

"Ok, well you can flatter someone with it, if you like about him or her, and would want to get to know more to that someone."

" Ok, thanks Dean."

Cas looked like trying hard not to say something before he sighed deeply and just let it out.

"Would it help if I tried those lines on you?"

"Do you have any?"

Dean asked with an incredulous voice, rising an eyebrow.

"I just heard one. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Dean looked Cas for a long moment before saying.

"No, its too odd coming from an ex fallen angel."

"Yeah, I thought so too. Who would want to be an angel anyway..."

There was a little pause before Cas continued.

"If we don`t count the powers."

His hand flew quickly to his mouth trying to prevent nothing more escaping his mouth.

"This is so hard... I don`t want to speak the truth."

Cas whined gaining look even from Sam who was sitting by some table.

"Don`t worry, we will find something. And you almost always speak the truth anyway, so that shouldn`t be too hard to you."

When the librarys closing time finally came, Cas was sitting far from Dean trying not to speak to him. Because always when he opened his mouth something odd, depressing or maybe embarrassing escaped his mouth. Especially when Sam asked what the angel was thinking. Castiels eyes had blown wide and Sam remembered the angels condition. Cas quickly looked at Dean and was just opening his mouth when Sam said

"I forgot, I don`t really want to know. Don`t tell, please."

Castiel sighed with relief.

"Thank you Sam."

When they arrived back to their momentarily hotel. Cas decided to stay with the brothers because as he had said, he couldn`t return to heaven because of his momentarily condition, and who would want to hear depressing news as a push speak before some war. Dean tried to hide his smile as he imagined the flapping of wings when all the angels would decide that they didn`t stood a change. Sam however noticed and gave Dean the best bitch face he had to offer.

"What?"

Was all Dean said before going to get food to them with very insisting Castiel.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

He had had a hard day and no wonder he was exhausted. It was ordinary summer evening enjoyable, and beautiful. Still it did nothing to his tiredness, I should take a holiday. Smile crept up his face at the thought. It was like blessing that he lived near the library where he happened to work. Thinking back at his work day, he smiled remembering the "angel" guy who had been scared of his pick-up line. The guy had really been good looking, but it seemed like he had something going on with the leather jacket dude. He couldn`t blame either of them. Both looked good. He turned to the ally where his apartment was and was surprised about the little whine coming from the shadows.

His grey eyes got big, when he saw the familiar trench coat guy, and his companion from the library holding someone against the a brick wall.

"Is there more demons in the town!? "

asked the blond guy threatening the guy against the wall with a knife.

"No! Its just me... having fun you know."

There was mischievous glint in the threateneds eye before his throat was slashed open with the knife. The mans body trembled with little lights for a moment before they died down.

"Okay Cas, now we go and get something to eat."

This Cas sighed with frustration as he said.

"For the thousandth time I do not need sustenance."

Okay that sounded odd the man in the shadows thought.

"Yeah well Sam and I do. So lets get going."

"Wait, I sense someones been watching us."

The blond watched sharply into the brown haired mans eyes.

"You mean another demon?"

"No, human."

"Okay, you know what we gotta do Cas."

Cas nodded at that, and yanked the librarian from the shadow he was hiding. All they needed was a touch from Castiels hand to his forehead with the tips of his fingers.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

"Finally, what took you so long?"

Sam asked from the other end of the room as Cas, and Dean opened the door.

"Just demon, and one memory to wipe. Nothing much."

Sam raised eye brows at that and started to eat his chicken salad in a comfortable silence. From his half anyway, Dean felt slightly uncomfortable by the glances he got from Cas, who had tried to keep distance for him since library. Well he did understand. Who would want to tell you everything he thinks. Gosh it would be terrible!

The next morning they decided to stay in their room, and search the books they had gotten from the library. When all the books were finished, Castiel was pacing around the room looking desperate. The winchesters startled when Cas said the room to be too hot, and shrugged his trench coat off. He never did that.

"Cas are you okay?"

Dean asked slowly approaching Castiels turned back.

"Of course I`m not okay! And I didn`t want to say that!"

Dean could hear too familiar shearing whining noise of Castiels grace.

"Take it easy Cas. Sammy, were going for a walk."

Dean could see Castiels huge wings that were going through every material in the room, and was glad they didn`t materialize.

Dean didn`t force Cas to talk, as they walked towards a sorry excuse for a park. However when they reached it he couldn`t help himself anymore.

"Cas to you of all, talking the truth cant be so hard."

Dean said watching ahead.

"Yes it is."

"Why on earth?"

Suddenly Castiel stopped and toke hold of Deans shoulder.

"Please don`t ask that, I am begging you."

"Now I am even little worried, Cas. Tell me."

Castiel fought against the spell long time before it got the better of him. At that time they got sitting to the only patch of grass that wasn`t dry as a rock.

"I don`t want you to know what I think, and feel about you."

Dean was little taken aback by that.

"What do you think about me?"

Dean asked a bit worried if Cas would secretly hate him or something. Castiels expression was pained before he was on Deans lap so quick that Dean hadn`t seen him moving. It seemed that Cas was too tired to fight against the spell. He pushed Dean on his back in the grass and pinned his hands above his head. They could hear the grass beneath them crumble. Deans expression was full of disbelief as the angel leaned close to his lips, and was breathing the same air as him, just staying there painfully close but still not yet touching. Castiel was watching straight into Deans eyes. Blue ones to green ones. The moment made the both of them feel heady. Finally Dean couldn`t help anymore and got one of his hands free. He reached to get hold of Castiels tie, and crushed their mouths together. It felt like drinking fresh water after a path across the desert. He couldn`t really describe it any other way. Finally he felt full, and with Castiel even the crappiest place felt home.

Dean felt Castiels wings wrapping around him with care. They were soft and beautiful. For the first time Dean thought if Cas would let him touch them. He sneaked one of his hands to stroke the sweetly flowing grey feathers. Cas started purring like a cat. Well...that was the only reaction he really wasn`t expecting. They broke apart when a young police officer knocked on Castiels shoulder, and shyly suggested them to get a room. Dean couldn`t help a burst of laughter that escaped his mouth when Cas attacked his mouth as soon as the officer was away. All Deans denial had melted away with each kiss, the next always sweeter than the former. Dean wanted still more of Cas so he had to broke the kiss to get them back to the hotel. He would kick Sam out of the room without hesitation. As Dean broke the kiss Castiels expression was happy and at the same time confused why had Dean stopped.

"We need to get back to the hotel."

Dean stood up and heard Cas whining at the lost of contact. He understood perfectly, it was hard for him too to be even an inch away from the other.

As they crashed the motel room Sam glanced at them once, took his lap top and said

"Please, don`t make too much noise."

With that he vanished to the direction of the park.

"That was easy. What the..! Cas!"

Dean yelped as Castiel lifted him of the ground and carried on the bed. He would never admit, but he quite liked when the angel took the rains. Cas pushed him in the mattress with his body on top, making Dean gasp from surprise. He had to ask.

"Hey, Cas I thought you were virgin. How do you..."

Dean was surprised how breathless his voice sounded.

"The pizza man."

Dean smirked as he understood what Cas meant.

"Oh no, you are too fucking sweet."

Dean said earning an intense kiss. Dean couldn`t hold himself back anymore, so he flipped them over. Now he was on top, and he stripped of Castiels jacket and dress shirt not forgetting the tie. Cas followed his actions, and Started to remove Deans shirt. Soon on to the floor with the shirts was also shoes, socks, trousers and jeans. Finally they were only in their boxers. They however were quickly removed.

Their closeness was almost overwhelming when mixed to the pleasure. Their hands tried to be everywhere at the same time. In the crook of a neck, resting on the hip, holding the others shin. Both of theirs eyes had blown wide with lust. They were already close. So as Dean started to stroke both of them at the same time, it took only few minutes before they came calling each others names. Dean collapsed to Castiels side.

"I don`t know if I need to say this anymore, but I have been in love with you already for some time."

Dean said pulling Cas to his side even if he wasn`t the cuddling type, or so he kept saying to himself.

"I have been in love with you from the day I first saw your soul, and got to hold it in my hands."

Castiel said letting his head rest against Deans chest.

He liked to listen how his heart was pounding. Dean slipped to sleep, and Castiel stayed there protecting his loved one from the outside world. The love between them was so strong that Castiel was on his knees before it. He had no words to say it, so he whispered it quietly to Deans ear.

"I love you more than anything else, thank you for loving me back."

There was a short silence.

"Don`t wake me up, you bastard."

Dean mumbled much to Castiels surprise. His expression got Dean to kiss him still smiling from the words. After a moment they decided to get up.

"Sammy must be bored already and the last time we ate, it was morning. Now its noon. Lets get to shower and then call to him."

"Fine with me."

Cas said shrugging his shoulders, and smiling widely.

After a day Castiel noticed he could lie again, they came to the decision that the charm was only temporary. He started to spend all his time with the brothers unless he was needed in heaven. He and Dean were together and they had their own hotel room since the day Sam had wakened up seeing them kissing on the bed. Now sometimes even Castiel had the chance to sit on the other front seat of impala. Those times Sam would whine, but go to the back seat knowing there was no other option. With Castiels powers, hunting was easier and safer. After some time Sam could start a life of his own, not having to be scared for his brother. Parting from Sam was hard to Dean, but he would always have his own angel with him. It was more than he had ever dared to hope.


End file.
